L'inizio della fine
| titolo_originale=The Beginning of the End | numero_stagione=4 | numero_episodio=01 | data_ABC=31 gennaio 2008 | data_FOX=7 aprile 2008 | data_RAI=28 luglio 2008 | lunghezza=41:51 | flashforward=Hurley | giorni=91 | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | regista=Jack Bender |guest=Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler Blake Bashoff - Karl Martin L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Michael Cudlitz - Mike Walton Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau Tania Raymonde - Alex Lance Reddick - Matthew Abaddon Fisher Stevens - George Minkowski John Terry - Christian Shephard Marsha Thomason - Naomi Dorrit |costar= Billy Ray Gallion - Randy Nations Steven Neumeier - Lewis Grisel Toledo - Infermiera}} è il primo episodio della Quarta stagione di Lost, e il 73esimo dell'intera serie. Con la sensazione che la salvezza sia ormai a portata di mano, i sopravvissuti non sanno se credere al messaggio finale lasciato da Charlie sulla reale identità dei presunti soccorritori. Trama Sull'Isola e Bernard parlano sulla spiaggia.]] Hurley si trova dietro al furgoncino della Dharma chiama Jack con il walkie-talkie: quando Jack risponde Hurley gli chiede se è riuscito a raggiungere la torre radio. Jack lo rassicura aggiungendo che è riuscito anche a chiamare la nave mercantile e che presto arriveranno i soccorsi che li porteranno via dall’Isola: mentre dice questo Jack fa l'occhiolino a Ben, legato ad un albero. Sulla spiaggia Hurley, dopo aver avvisato tutti della notizia del loro prossimo salvataggio, si trova insieme a Bernard sulla riva: Hurley confessa all’uomo di aver vinto alla lotteria e che credeva di essere perseguitato da una maledizione. Ora però, dopo la sua presunta morte nell'incidente aereo, lui potrò tornare a casa e lui sarà di nuovo libero come prima della sua vincita. Il ragazzo decide allora di festeggiare con un tuffo a bomba nell’oceano, per esprimere e manifestare tutta la sua felicità. ♪ Bernard è d'accordo con lui e lo incita nel farlo. Hurley si tuffa allora nell’oceano e riemerge felice. Improvvisamente il ragazzo si volta verso la riva e vede che tutti i suoi compagni sulla spiaggia stanno aiutando Desmond, arrivato in quel momento, ad attraccare la canoa. Mentre Hurley si avvicina al gruppo i suoi compagni informano Desmond che Jack è riuscito a contattare le persone sul cargo e che presto tutti loro verranno portati in salvo. Con grande sorpresa di tutti Desmond grida disperato e li informa che devono immediatamente chiamare Jack perché le persone sulla nave non sono quelli che dicono di essere. I compagni, sorpresi, chiedono ulteriori informazioni su quanto è successo nella Stazione Specchio ed inizia una discussione interrotta presto da Hurley che, furibondo, chiede a Desmond dove sia Charlie. L’uomo, addolorato, gli dice che è molto dispiaciuto ma deve dar loro una brutta notizia: Hurley ed i suoi compagni si disperano terribilmente. Alla torre radio, Sun, Claire e Rose si congratulano a vicenda per i loro rispettivi compagni, ognuno eroico nella propria missione, e si abbracciano felici per la notizia che presto verranno salvate.♪ Ben, ancora legato, chiede a Danielle di prendere con sè sua figlia Alex e di portarla il più lontana possibile perché quando arriveranno i soccorsi loro moriranno tutti.♪ La Rousseau, per tutta risposta, lo colpisce al volto e gli dice che Alex non è sua figlia. e Kate parlano del loro prossimo salvataggio]] Kate si avvicina a Jack e lo informa che non è riuscita a trovare tracce di Locke dopo che l’uomo è fuggito dopo aver ucciso Naomi: Jack dice alla ragazza che John deve essere impazzito e che se lo rivedrà lui lo ucciderà con le sue mani. Jack riceve una chiamata dal telefono satellitare: Minkowski lo informa che il loro segnale è disturbato e che ha bisogno che loro sistemino alcuni parametri per rendere il segnale più stabile. Minkowski chiede a Jack di passargli Naomi così che lui possa spiegarle cosa regolare. Jack, in difficoltà, dice all’uomo che Naomi è andata a cercare legna da ardere e che lui andrà a cercarla: quando l’uomo si volta verso il luogo in cui si trovava il cadavere di Naomi, però, scopre con sua enorme sorpresa che Naomi è scomparsa. Sulla spiaggia, nel frattempo, Desmond ha informato tutti riguardo la morte di Charlie ed il suo ultimo messaggio. Fra i sopravvissuti nasce allora una discussione sul da farsi. Sawyer vorrebbe chiamare Jack con la radio per avvisarlo di quello che ha detto loro Charlie, Sayid, invece, afferma che non è prudente usare la radio perché le persone sulla nave potrebbero intercettare il loro segnale e capire che quello che loro hanno scoperto. Quando Sawyer perde la calma ed afferra la radio Hurley gliela strappa improvvisamente di mano e la getta in mare: poi dice ai compagni che è tempo che loro si incamminino. Nel frattempo la Rousseau trova delle tracce di sangue di Naomi sul bordo della radura: la donna ipotizza che Naomi sia riuscita a trascinarsi fin là e si sia poi addentrata nella foresta. Jack, d’accordo con lei, si prepara a seguire la ferita e dice a Danielle di slegare Ben dall’albero perché l’uomo, prigioniero, andrà con loro due: Jack infatti non si fida a lasciare solo quell’uomo. Kate avverte Jack di aver trovato un'altra traccia di sangue sull’altro lato della radura ed ipotizza che Naomi abbia creato una doppia traccia per confonderli e riuscire così a fuggire: la ragazza propone di inseguire entrambe le tracce. Jack dice allora tranquillamente a Kate che Naomi è ferita e che quindi non è in grado di creare tracce false. Kate acconsente alla proposta di Jack, lo abbraccia sotto lo sguardo di Ben e, augurandogli buona fortuna, gli raccomanda prudenza. Più tardi, quando il buio ormai è calato, Sayid, Juliet, Jin, Bernard, Sawyer e Hurley stanno camminando nella giungla per raggiungere il gruppo dei loro compagni: Hurley resta indietro. Sawyer chiede al ragazzo se vuole parlare di Charlie ma il ragazzo nega risolutamente. Sawyer lo lascia allora a riflettere da solo e si incammina seguendo gli altri e lasciandolo per ultimo nella fila. Hurley rimane presto indietro e si perde nella giungla. Preoccupato il ragazzo chiama i suoi compagni ma nessuno risponde. Hurley comincia a correre a casaccio nella foresta e sbuca in una radura di fronte alla capanna di Jacob: mentre alcuni sussurri riempiono l’aria una luce si accende all’interno della casupola. Nel frattempo Jack, la Rousseau e Ben seguono la pista indicata da Danielle: dopo poco, però, la donna si accorge che le tracce finiscono improvvisamente, come se Naomi fosse tornata indietro: la pista era falsa ed aveva il solo scopo di depistarli. Quando Jack cerca il telefono satellitare scopre che qualcuno glielo ha sottratto: Ben ammette di aver visto Kate prendere il telefono dalla tasca di Jack, quando i due si sono abbracciati, e di non aver fatto niente per avvertirlo poiché Jack lo aveva picchiato a sangue e non si meritava un favore: la ragazza aveva trovato la pista giusta e voleva dimostrare a Jack che lei aveva ragione. salta addosso a Kate]] Intanto, Kate è nella giungla in cerca di Naomi quando improvvisamente riceve una chiamata da Minkowski. L’uomo le chiede di nuovo di parlare con Naomi: Kate, nel panico, gli dice che la stanno cercando e poi interrompe la comunicazione. D’un tratto la ragazza si accorge che del sangue le è caduto addosso da un punto sopra la sua testa: quando Kate alza lo sguardo Naomi le salta addosso da un ramo d'albero e le due cadono a terra. Naomi ha un coltello e glielo punta alla gola chiedendole come mai lei ed i suoi compagni l’hanno accoltellata quando lei cercava solo di salvarli. Kate cerca allora di persuaderla dicendole che colui che l’ha pugnalata di chiama Locke e che loro non c'entrano niente. Quando il telefono suona di nuovo Naomi se lo fa consegnare e parla con George: l’uomo le chiede cosa le sia successo e Naomi, mentendo, gli dice di aver avuto un incidente e di essersi gravemente ferita con un ramo quando si paracadutò sull'isola. La donna tace la ferita di pugnale che ha ricevuto nella schiena e che la rende ogni istante più debole. Poi, su richiesta di George, Naomi riconfigura il telefono per fare in modo che la nave possa rintracciarli: poi la ragazza, approfittando delle sue ultime forze, si scusa con George e gli chiede di dire a sua sorella che lei le vuole tanto bene. Un istante dopo Naomi si accascia a terra e muore. che scruta dentro la capanna di Jacob]] Hurley si avvicina con cautela alla capanna e ne osserva l’interno attraverso un vetro rotto: il ragazzo nota una lanterna accesa, un quadro ed una sagoma seduta su una sedia a dondolo. Un occhio compare improvvisamente di fronte alla finestra e fissa Hurley: il ragazzo, terrorizzato, salta indietro, cade, scivola, striscia via lontano dalla casetta e fugge a rotta di collo lasciando cadere la torcia. Quando, dopo una lunga corsa, Hurley si ferma per riposarsi scopre, di fronte a sé, nuovamente la cascina, in un posto completamente diverso dal precedente: la porta dell’abitazione si apre lentamente, quasi a volerlo invitare ad entrare. Hurley comincia a gridare aiuto e cerca di convincersi che la casetta non esiste chiudendo gli occhi: quando li riapre la cascina è scomparsa. Hurley cade a terra ed improvvisamente un volto appare sopra di lui: si tratta di Locke. Poco più tardi John e Hurley siedono accanto ad un fuoco: Hurley spiega all’uomo che ha perso i suoi amici e che si aggirava nella giungla per ritrovarli chiedendo aiuto. Hurley racconta a John la morte di Charlie e del suo ultimo messaggio, poi aggiunge che Jack non avrebbe mai dovuto chiamare i soccorsi: Locke si dichiara completamente ed assolutamente d’accordo con lui. John, alzandosi, aggiunge che è indispensabile che loro riescano a convincere Jack che quella gente non è stata mandata a salvarli: in caso contrario Charlie sarà morto invano. I due si incamminano poi nella giungla e poco dopo incontrano Sayid e gli altri della spiaggia, accampati vicino al relitto della sezione frontale dell'aereo. Sayid chiede a Locke cosa sia venuto a fare e l’uomo gli risponde che ha bisogno del loro aiuto. Sayid ribatte che se vuole il loro aiuto lui deve prima spiegare perché ha fatto saltare in aria il sottomarino; prima che John, possa rispondere, però dal bordo della radura compaiono tutti i componenti del gruppo andato alla torre radio. I due gruppi, riunitisi, si abbracciano felici. Hurley, distrutto, si avvicina a Claire e le dice che Charlie è morto: la ragazza scoppia in un pianto disperato ed i due si abbracciano consolandosi l’un l’altra. punta la pistola alla testa di Locke e preme il grilletto]] Claire chiede spiegazioni a Hurley su come sia morto Charlie ed il ragazzo risponde che Charlie è morto per salvarli. In quel momento Danielle, Ben e Jack raggiungono il gruppo: Jack si scaglia contro Locke, lo colpisce alla testa, lo fa cadere nel fango, gli toglie la pistola e gliela punta alla testa. Locke, disarmato, dice a Jack che tanto lui non ha il coraggio di ucciderlo, esattamente come lui stesso non lo aveva avuto dopo l’aggressione a Naomi. Jack preme il grilletto: la pistola è scarica. Jack comincia a colpire furiosamente Locke ma gli altri lo fermano e separano i due. Locke dice che tutto quello che ha fatto è stato sempre nell'interesse del gruppo; Jack ribatte che Locke non vuole lasciare l’isola e per questo sta sabotando ogni loro possibilità di abbandonarla. Kate sopraggiunge in quel momento ed informa il gruppo della morte di Naomi e del fatto che la ragazza è riuscita, prima di morire, a regolare il telefono satellitare in modo che le persone sulla nave possano venire a salvarli: Kate dice che Naomi ha mentito sulla sua aggressione, per proteggerli, e non ha comunicato ai suoi compagni che John aveva tentato di ucciderla. Locke ribatte che la ragazza non ha mentito per loro ma che vuole solo che i suoi compagni riescano a raggiungere l’isola, ad ogni costo. si dividono]] John continua affermando che è necessario che ora loro cerchino un rifugio sicuro prima dell’arrivo degli ipotetici soccorritori, altrimenti nessuno di loro potrà sopravvivere. L’uomo spiega il suo piano: lui tornerà al Campo degli Altri, ora disabitato, perchè lo considera il posto più sicuro sull'isola ed informa il resto dei sopravvissuti che se vogliono sopravvivere devono andare con lui. Jack dice che Locke è pazzo e che nessuno dei sopravvissuti andrà con Locke. Hurley allora interviene e chiede a Jack perché non voglia fidarsi di quello che Charlie ha comunicato loro appena prima di morire: Hurley spiega che Charlie deve aver scoperto in un qualche modo che le persone sulla nave non sono quello che dicono di essere e che ha voluto che loro lo sapessero. Lui si fida di Charlie e per questo andrà con Locke. Claire, Danielle, Ben, Alex, Karl ed alcuni altri sopravvissuti seguono l’esempio di Hurley e si uniscono al gruppo di Locke. Con gran sorpresa di Kate anche Sawyer si unisce al gruppo diretto al Campo degli Altri: quando la ragazza gli chiede spiegazione Sawyer ribatte che sta facendo quello che fa sempre: sopravvive. Mentre la pioggia inizia a cadere fitta fitta i due gruppi si separano. Più tardi Jack e Kate, ormai rimasti soli, stanno osservando l’interno della cabina di pilotaggio. I due ricordano Charlie e riflettono sul fatto che sembra siano passati anni dal loro arrivo sull’Isola. Improvvisamente i due odono un rumore: Kate crede che sia il temporale in avvicinamento ma Jack le dice che si tratta di qualcos’altro. I due si spostano in una radura e dei riflettori li illuminano: nel cielo Kate a Jack vedono un elicottero, apparentemente privo di controllo, e da esso si paracaduta una figura. I due ragazzi corrono a perdifiato nella giungla per vedere di chi si tratti ed un tratto appare loro il paracadutista appena atterrato. Il paracadutista si toglie il casco, osserva i due e domanda: "Sei tu Jack?". Flashforward Introduzione vista dalla televisione di Jack]] Una montagnetta di frutta, manghi probabilmente, è inquadrata di fronte ad uno splendido paesaggio marino in una bella giornata di sole: improvvisamente però i frutti saltano per aria mentre un'automobile in corsa in fuga sfonda la catasta inseguita da alcune volanti della polizia. L’inseguimento viene seguito in diretta da un canale televisivo. Una persona, a casa sua, osserva le scene riprese dalle telecamere mentre si sta preparando un cocktail a base di vodka e succo d'arancia: l’uomo è Jack. Osservando la scena dell’inseguimento ed ascoltando i commenti del reporter Jack sembra capire immediatamente chi sia alla guida dell’auto in fuga (una Camaro). Nel frattempo l’auto sfreccia per le strada evitando il traffico, sempre inseguita dalle volanti: dopo un lungo e rocambolesco inseguimento l’auto vola sopra una recinzione e si schianta contro una pila di casse. Le auto della polizia la raggiungono ed i poliziotti puntano le pistole contro il guidatore intimandogli di uscire dall’abitacolo tenendo la mani bene in vista. Hurley esce dall’auto e tenta una goffa fuga a piedi. I poliziotti però lo raggiungono, lo spingono contro un muro e lo ammanettano. A nulla valgono le proteste del ragazzo che afferma ripetutamente di essere uno dei 6 dell'Oceanic. Hurley Hurley viene quindi portato alla centrale di polizia dove Big Mike, ora promosso a detective, gli mostra la registrazione della telecamera di sorveglianza di un negozio e gli chiede come mai alla cassa lui si sia improvvisamente spaventato e sia fuggito dando inizio all’inseguimento che lo ha portato ad essere arrestato. L’uomo chiede a Hurley chi mai lui possa aver visto in quel negozio che lo ha spaventato così tanto: Hurley risponde di non aver visto nessuno. Il detective afferma allora che se ne infischia che Hurley sia uno dei Sei della Oceanic, quindi una celebrità, e gli chiede se lui abbia mai conosciuto un’altra passeggera del Volo 815, Ana Lucia, sua ex collega. Hurley risponde di non aver conosciuto nessuna persona con quel nome. Mike lascia allora la stanza e consiglia a Hurley di riguardarsi il video nel supermercato nella speranza che questo gli faccia tornare in mente il motivo per cui lui è scappato in preda al panico. Hurley rimane solo e fissa lo specchio che si trova davanti a sé e che lo divide dalla sala da cui il suo interrogatorio è stato sicuramente registrato. Quando, dopo aver distolto un attimo lo sguardo, Hurley osserva di nuovo lo specchio si accorge che al suo posto è comparsa una finestra da cui lui può vedere il fondo del oceano: con sua grande sorpresa il ragazzo vede una figura d'uomo che nuota con un cappuccio in testa e che dalla corporatura sembra essere Charlie. Questi poggia la mano sul vetro e sul palmo si scorge appena la scritta "Hanno bisogno di te". Poi improvvisamente il vetro della finestra si rompe e la stanza comincia a riempirsi d'acqua. Hurley si getta verso la porta gridando aiuto. Pochi secondi dopo Mike apre la porta e lo guarda stupefatto: Hurley si rende allora conto che si è trattato solo di un’allucinzione. Mike chiede ironicamente se lui stia cercando di farsi rinchiudere in un manicomio: Hurley, sorpreso, abbraccia allora l’uomo e lo ringrazia calorosamente per la proposta. va a trovare Hurley all’istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa]] Hurley sta giocando a forza 4 con un paziente all'istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa . Improvvisamente un inserviente si avvicina al ragazzo e gli dice che c’è una visita per lui: un uomo di colore, poco distante, lo sta osservando. Hurley raggiunge l’uomo e questi si presenta come Matthew Abaddon ed afferma di essere un avvocato della Oceanic Airlines. Abaddon dice che la società che lui rappresenta si sente in parte responsabile per gli ultimi avvenimenti accaduti a Hurley, tra cui il suo arresto e la chiusura in quel manicomio, ed offre al ragazzo quello una sistemazione in una struttura migliore di quella in cui lui trova in quel momento. Hurley però l'offerta dell’uomo dicendo di star bene lì dove si trova: quando però l'avvocato gli chiede se è veramente così, Hurley si insospettisce e chiede un biglietto da visita per accertarsi che Matthew sia veramente chi dice di essere. Accorgendosi poi che l’uomo ne è sprovvisto il ragazzo interrompe la conversazione e fa per alzarsi. Improvvisamente Abaddon chiede ad Hurley se “loro” sono ancora vivi? La domanda terrorizza Hurley: il ragazzo si allontana di corsa e chiama aiuto: quando gli inservienti accorrono, però, Abaddon è già sparito. e Charlie all’istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa]] Qualche giorno dopo Hurley è seduto su una panchina nel giardino del istituto e sta dipingendo qualcosa. Uno dei pazienti del centro gli dice che c’è un uomo che lo sta osservando: Hurley guarda nella direzione indicata e scorge Charlie. Il ragazzo gli si avvicina lentamente e lo prega, vedendolo, di non dare di matto come quella volta in cui lui ha tentato di avvicinarlo nel negozio. Hurley, spaventato, respinge Charlie dicendogli che lui è morto e che non vuole avere una conversazione immaginaria con un fantasma. Charlie conferma di essere morto ma allo stesso tempo lui ora è lì con lui. Di fronte all’incredulità di Hurley Charlie lo schiaffeggia per provarglielo. I due si mettono allora a sedere ed iniziano a parlare; Hurley chiede a Charlie se lui sapeva che sarebbe morto dentro la Stazione Specchio e gli chiede come mai non si fosse confidato con lui: Charlie risponde che non voleva che lui provasse a fargli cambiare idea e che voleva risparmiargli la preoccupazione. Charlie spiega poi che ora è Hurley che deve fare qualcosa per cambiare e deve smetterla di nascondersi. Hurley, infastidito e spaventato, cerca di convincersi che Charlie in realtà non è lì con lui e comincia a contare fino a cinque. Mentre conta Charlie comincia a gridargli che tanto lui sa cosa deve essere fatto e ribadisce più volte il fatto che “loro” hanno bisogno di Hurley. Quando il ragazzo finisce di contare Charlie è scomparso. e Jack giocano a pallacanestro]] Hurley sta giocando da solo a basket nella palestra dell'istituto: tutt’un tratto Jack compare alle sue spalle e gli dice di aver pensato di fargli una visita di ritorno da un consulto. Jack propone a Hurley di fare una partita a tiri liberi. Dopo aver chiacchierato tranquillamente per un po’ Hurley chiede a Jack quale sia il vero motivo della sua visita: il ragazzo ipotizza che Jack sia passato per controllare se lui fosse diventato davvero pazzo e se avesse raccontato qualcosa. Jack evita allora di rispondere ed abbandona la partita. Mentre sta per allontanarsi, però, Hurley lo ferma e gli dice che gli dispiace di essere andato con Locke e che sarebbe dovuto rimanere con lui; Jack non mostra rancore verso il ragazzo ma Hurley ribatte che loro non hanno fatto la cosa giusta e ritiene fermamente che “lui” li rivoglia tutti indietro e che farà di tutto per raggiungere i suoi scopi. Jack interrompe allora Hurley e gli grida contro dicendogli che loro non torneranno mai indietro. Mentre Jack se ne va, però, Hurley ribatte che non bisogna mai dire mai. Curiosità Generale O=15]] filming the end of the chase]] * Mentre gioca a basket con Hurley, Jack pronuncia le lettere H'' e ''O. H'' è l'ottava lettera dell'alfabeto e ''O è la quindicesima. **''Ho'' indica anche l'elemento chimico Olmio, che viene usato per creare i più forti campi magnetici generati artificialmente. ** Quando Hurley sta fuggendo da Abbadon dietro di lui si trova una piccola scultura dove sono incise le lettere HO. ** Hurley menziona il fantasma di Charlie che si mostra nel negozio di fianco alla scritta Ho Ho’s. * Le precedenti due stagioni iniziavano in una località sconosciuta e avevano lo scopo di indurre lo spettatore a pensare che la scena non fosse avvenuta sull'isola. L'apertura di questo episodio ha la stessa svolta, ma al contrario: la prima scena sembra che si svolga sull'Isola ma in realtà accade fuori dall'Isola. * Quando Abbadon e Hurley stanno parlando si può vedere sul muro del Santa Rosa un disegno rosso con il testo Victory. * Randy Nations filma la fine della corsa e l'arresto con una videocamera. **La videocamera di Randy ha ancora il tappo. * Nel giardino dell'istituto, quando Charlie scompare, dalla soggettiva di Hurley si vede una donna seduta di schiena alla sua sinistra, ma nella successiva inquadratura frontale il tavolo è vuoto. * Kate che si unisce al resto del gruppo nella cabina di pilotaggio segna la prima volta che tutti i sopravvissuti viventi e liberi del volo 815 si trovano nello stesso luogo nello stesso momento dall'episodio "Si vive insieme, si muore soli". * Uno spot per il film Jumper mandato in onda durante la trasmissione australiana dell'episodio mostra il logo preso da Aero Grande Airways insieme allo slogan Get '''Lost' with us''. * Quando il campo si divide, questa è l'ultima volta che Desmond, Rose, Bernard e molti altri sopravvissuti vedono Locke di nuovo. ** Allo stesso modo, questa è l'ultima volta in ordine cronologico che Ben e Juliet condividono una scena insieme. * L'occhio che Hurley ha visto è lo stesso occhio mostrato nell'episodio "L'uomo dietro le quinte". * Questa è la prima volta che Christian viene visto sull'isola dall'episodio "Il coniglio bianco". * L'esistenza dei 6 della Oceanic viene confermata in questo episodio. Hurley e Jack hanno confermato di esserne membri e, anche se non viene dichiarato esplicitamente, molti spettatori hanno concluso che anche Kate ne faceva parte. Note di produzione right|thumb|[[Christian Shephard nella la capanna di Jacob]] * Questa è la prima volta che la prima puntata di una stagione di Lost non inizia con un flashback di Jack, anche se suo è stato il primo flashforward. Compare comunque ugualmente in questo flashforward. * In origine, era Hurley ad imbattersi nella cabina di Jacob, ma il canale ha spinto gli sceneggiatori a cambiare la scena con Christian Shephard, temendo che potesse creare un precedente di stranezza. * Questo episodio ha 17 membri principali del cast accreditati, il maggior numero di ogni episodio fino al finale della serie nel quale sono presenti 28 membri del cast principali accreditati. ** Miles, Charlotte e Michael non compaiono in questo episodio. ** Jin appare senza parlare. ** Jeremy Davies si unisce al cast come un personaggio regolare. ** Harold Perrineau, Ken Leung e Rebecca Mader vengono considerati personaggio regolari, anche se non appaiono in questo episodio. * Questo è il primo inizio di stagione ad non essere incentrato su Jack. * Anche se il primo flashforward parte dal punto di vista di Hurley, passa per un attimo alla prospettiva di Jack e poi torna da Hurley. * Questa è la prima stagione che non inizia con l'apertura di un occhio da parte di un personaggio. * Dominic Monaghan è stato accreditato come attore della puntata, anche se si può considerare una guest star ed il suo personaggio è deceduto. * La scena della casetta di Jacob fu girata anche con Hurley sulla sedia a dondolo. Questo a causa di speculazioni di notizie, da parte del personale che lavora a Lost. Analogamente, la visione di Hurley fu girata in un acquario (lo stesso set usato per l'episodio Attraverso lo Specchio), ma Charlie è stato aggiunto in un secondo momento. * Il disegno che fa Hurley in cui si vede un eschimese ed un igloo in realtà è stato veramente dipinto da Jorge Garcia durante la scena. Errori * Jack ha perso molopeso tra l'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio" e questa puntata, nonostante gli eventi si svolgano in successione. Questo perché l'attore Matthew Fox stava recitando nel film Speed Racer durante la pausa estiva. * Nella versione originale la voce di Minkowski è diversa da quella ascoltata nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio". * Il sangue copre la guancia destra di Bernard poco prima di abbracciare Rose, ma quando Rose lo guarda in faccia dopo l'abbraccio, il sangue scompare. Inoltre, poco prima, non c'era sangue sulla sua guancia destra mentre parlava con Hurley del tuffo. * Hurley è fradicio dopo essere uscito dal tuffo, ma improvvisamente è asciutto mentre parla con Desmond. * Quando Hurley, Sawyer, Sayid, Desmond e Juliet stanno camminando nella giungla di notte, puoi vedere chiaramente gli alberi illuminati dal sole in lontananza dietro di loro, lungo il bordo del set. Tematiche ricorrenti * Ancora una volta Locke e Jack si scontrano per la leadership del gruppo, comportando la divisione dei sopravvissuti. (Leadership) * L'inseguimento della macchina di Hurley viene trasmesso su Channel 8. * Hurley si schianta con la sua Camaro in un parcheggio pieno di specchi. La rottura degli specchi è spesso associata a sette anni di sfortuna. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Hurley gioca a Forza Quattro all'istituto di igene mentale. (Numeri) * Charlie dice di essere morto ma di essere presente lì con lui. (vita e morte) * Jack ed Hurley parlano mentre giocano ad una variante del basket chiamata H-O-R-S-E. * Hurley vede un occhio dalla finestra della capanna. * Hurley torna all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. * Hurley mente sul destino di Ana Lucia. * Naomi copre i sopravvissuti. * Jack chiede se Hurley stia per confessare. * Hurley ha una visione di Charlie * Hurley viene collegata accidentalmente ad Ana Lucia attraverso il suo ex socio. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) * Matthew Abaddon è seduto al tavolo su cui è stata giocata una partita a scacchi. thumb|right|La lavagna sullo sfondo ha un disegno simile al [[murales della Stazione Cigno]] * Nel flashforward iniziale, il design della maglietta di Hurley presenta la frase Bad Luck. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Quando si formano le due fazioni dei sopravvissuti, comincia a piovere. * Si pensa che Naomi sia morta dopo che Locke le ha tirato un coltello sulla schiena, ma rimane in vita per poco. (Vita e morte) * Naomi lascia una scia di sangue nella giungla. (Truffe e inganni) * Kate prende il telefono dalla tasca di Jack mentre lei lo abbraccia. (Truffe e inganni) Riferimenti culturali * Star Trek: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama umilmente Desmond Scotty quando torna, angosciato, per la prima volta in spiaggia, in riferimento all'ingegnere scozzese di Star Trek. *Abaddon: Abaddon indica l'Angelo dell'abisso nell'Apocalisse. Questo angelo ebbe il compito di legare Satana e gettarlo negli Abissi. In lingua ebraica Abaddon ha il significato di distruttore, o distruzione. Più precisamente, questo nome deriva dalla parola di origine ebraica aleph-bet-daled, che significa perso come il titolo della serie. *H-O-R-S-E: Jack e Hurley giocano a questa variante del basket a 2 giocatori. Al giocatore 1 è permesso di tirare da qualsiasi parte del campo e, se fa punto, il giocatore 2 deve tirare dalla stessa posizione. Se il giocatore 2 non ci riuscisse, egli riceverebbe la prima lettera della parola horse e così di seguito. Comunque, se il giocatore 1 non riuscisse a fare canestro, allora il giocatore 2 sarebbe libero di tirare da qualsiasi parte del campo e, se tutto andasse bene, forzerebbe il giocatore 2 a provare e rifare i suoi stessi tiri. Un giocatore è eliminato dal gioco quando forma la parola horse. *O. J. Simpson: quando Jack mette un cartone di succo d'arancia sul tavolo, una TV è visibile in secondo piano che mostra la polizia inseguire l'auto di Hurley. L'inseguimento è simile a quello di O. J. Simpson nel giugno 1994. *Coccinellidae: quando Abaddon si siede alla scacchiera mentre visita Hurley all'istituto, una foto di una coccinella è visibile sul muro dietro di lui. Nei tempi antichi, la coccinella simboleggiava la Vergine Maria (il colore rosso simbolico delle vesti di Maria e le macchie della coccinella indicano i sette dolori che Maria sperimentò). La coccinella sul muro dell'istituto psichiatrico riapparirà sul frigorifero dell'appartamento di Jack e Kate nell'episodio "Intervento imprevisto". Tecniche di narrazione * Vengono mostrati degli eventi che accadono dopo che Hurley e Jack hanno lasciato l'isola. * Jack sta pensando di farsi crescere la barba e non è ancora convinto che dovrebbero tornare sull'isola. * Hurley comincia a contare fino a cinque per far sparire Charlie. * Hurley dice a Jack mai dire mai riguardo alla prospettiva di tornare sull'isola. * Hurley si tuffa nel mare ed esce per vedere che tutto è cambiato. (Simboleggia il battesimo, andando giù il suo vecchio sé muore e si rialza fuori dall'acqua per essere cambiato o rinato completamente diverso) * Di fronte alla capanna di Jacob, Hurley chiude gli occhi e le orecchie per farla sparire (e sparisce). Più tardi, quando si confronta con Charlie, fa lo stesso con gli stessi risultati. * Jack dice ad Hurley che non torneranno sul'isola. Alla fine vi ritornano. * Nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio" Jack dice a Kate che pensa che dovrebbero tornare sull'isola. In questo episodio, è Hurley che dice a Jack che devono tornare. Analisi della storia * Entro la fine dell'ora, i naufraghi sono divisi in due fazioni: il gruppo di Locke, che crede che le persone sul mercantile rappresentino una minaccia mortale, e il gruppo di Jack, che non lo pensa. * Ben chiede il permesso a Jack per unirsi con il gruppo di Locke. * Kate parte da sola per rintracciare Naomi. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Jack e Kate ricordano il tempo in cui si erano recati presso la parte frontale dell'aereo. (Pilota, prima parte) * Hurley racconta a Bernard di aver vinto alla lotteria. (Numeri (episodio)) (Tutti odiano Hugo) * Sayid chiede a Locke perché abbia distrutto il sottomarino. (L'uomo di Tallahassee) * Locke spiega che ha rischiato la vita per mascherare Juliet come spia. (Il brigantino) * Naomi dice a Minkowski di essersi ferita con un ramo quando si è paracadutata sull'Isola. Sebbene non sia quello il motivo della sua sofferenza in quel momento l'incidente è comunque avvenuto. (Piovuta dal cielo) (Data del concepimento) * Molti dei sopravvissuti fanno riferimento all'ultimo messaggio di Charlie. (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Jack dice ad Hurley che sta pensando di farsi crescere la barba. (Attraverso lo Specchio) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Christian Shephard indossa una sola scarpa bianca; questa potrebbe essere in relazione con la scarpa bianca appesa ad un ramo che Jack vede dopo essersi svegliato dall'incidente in volo. (Pilota, prima parte) E' noto che Christian era lì in quel periodo. (So It Begins) * Hurley sta giocando a Forza 4 all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. (Numeri (episodio)) (Dave (episodio)) * La premiere della stagione segue la routine mattutina di un personaggio. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) (Storia di due città) (L'assenza e il vuoto) * Il poliziotto che interroga Hurley è l'ex collega di Ana Lucia, Mike Walton. (Ritrovarsi) * Charlie schiaffeggia Hurley per dimostrare che è reale, come fece Dave. (Dave (episodio)) * La Camaro guidata da Hurley nelle scene iniziali è la stessa auto che Hurley cerca di riparare insieme a suo padre quando era bambino. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) * Rose dice a Bernard di non voler andare da nessuna parte con quell'uomo riferendosi a Locke. Questo ricorda l'ultimo episodio incentrato su Hurley, in cui aveva detto a suo padre di non voler andare da nessuna parte con lui (Tricia Tanaka è morta), così come Walt aveva detto le stesse parole a Michael. (Speciale) * Hurley si schianta con la sua Camaro in un parcheggio pieno di specchi. (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Il titolo originale dell'episodio fa riferimento ad una frase che Ben dice a Jack "This'll be your last chance, Jack. I'm telling you, making that call is the beginning of the end.". (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Jack urla ad Hurley, "Non torneremo mai indietro!", ed in maniera opposta a Kate, "Dobbiamo tornare indietro!". (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Ben una volta disse a Jack mai dire mai alla prospettiva di voler tornare sull'Isola. (King of the Castle) Domande senza risposta *Come riesce Lewis a vedere Charlie? *Di chi è l'occhio che si scorge dalla finestra della capanna? *Come è in grado la capanna di spostarsi? *Perché la porta della capanna si apre quando Hurley la vede? Categoria:Episodi della quarta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Hurley